


A Night of Sin

by fyrbyrd



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Yugi and Seto have a costume party, spiked punch and mixed partners ensue.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Kaiba Seto, Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin, Kaiba Mokuba/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine, Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi, Marik Ishtar/Yami Yuugi, Pegasus J. Crawford | Maximillion Pegasus/Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler, Yami Bakura/Mutou Yuugi, Yami Marik/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner
Kudos: 6





	A Night of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> The Yami's have their own bodies. From AFF.

Yugi Mutou had a way of winding his lover around his finger. So when he wanted a costume party, Seto could not refuse him, and besides, he wanted to cheer his dark up. Since he had begun his relationship with Kaiba, he knew his dark was lonely; perhaps he would hook up with someone at the party. Little did any of them know exactly what kind of night it was to be…

“You’re sure this will work?” asked the man of the woman behind the counter.

“Oh yes, I can guarantee that it will liven up any party if you put it into any alcoholic drink. The imbibers will definitely want to engage in sexual acts as soon as possible.”

“And it won’t matter if they are the same sex?”

“This is a powerful aphrodisiac, but it won’t override a person’s sexual preference.”

“Oh.”

“If you want something more specific –“

“Ah no, I want to liven up a party all right, but most of the guests are male anyway, so it should be interesting to see if there is any partner swapping during it. That’s what I’m after.”

“The only side effect might be a little fuzzy memory at the start of the evening, on the part of the imbiber.”

He smiled, “Hmm, that’ll definitely make it interesting. Sold.”

He left the store with his purchase and a smile on his face.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you sure this is going to work?” 

“Yes, it will work; now get into the costume I got you. He won’t look at anyone else, especially not his Hikari.”

“Oh, you can guarantee that?”

“Oh yes,” he smiled, “I will guarantee that. With a little twist that I have planned it will be one very interesting night.”

“What kind of costume is this…? I am no slave.”

“You will be tonight, Malik.”

“What are you going to wear anyway?”

“That’s for me to know. I’m off. I’ll see you there. It should be a lot of fun.” He laughed as he left.

Malik looked down at the costume that had been bought for him. It should get the eye of the Pharaoh, which was what he wanted. And a slave costume… Well, to be the Pharaoh’s slave for the night would not be that bad. Would it?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The guests were arriving for the party at Kaiba mansion. Mokuba was doing the honors of meeting the guests; he was dressed as a pirate, an eye patch covering one eye. He had wanted to use a peg leg, but the thought of wearing it all night changed his mind.

Joey had entered dressed as a King, he wanted to be as far away from dog suits as he could get. And there was no way he was going to let Kaiba call him a puppy again either, and he wanted very much to get laid that night, and he really didn’t care who he ended up with as long as it was someone. Being a King should help – at least that's what he hoped.

Tèa came in next, as Morticia Addams, followed by Mai as a butterfly, a very skimpily dressed butterfly. Otogi followed along next as a ninja and Tristan followed very closely behind as a gangster. Yami of course had chosen to come as he was, a Pharaoh. Pegasus came as an Empress, hooped dress and high topped hairdo. Marik strolled in as a monk, of all things, followed by his light, in his slave costume. Ryou decided he was a Princess and Bakura was a Viking. 

Finally the hosts came down together with Yugi as Frankenfurter from Rocky Horror, well, except for the hair; no matter what he tried he could not get his hair to curl, and Kaiba as a caveman!

The rest of the guests mingled with them, but they were not of much interest to anyone but Kaiba as they were business associates. Yugi had a room set up for his friends to use when they got sick of mingling. And as they evening moved on they all wound up in there, Kaiba being the last. 

“Hey guys there’s another punch bowl here,” said Tristan dripping a cup in and taking a sip. “Mmmmm alcohol.”

“That shouldn’t be in here,” said Kaiba moving to the table.

“Oh no you don’t, Rich Boy. I’m no kid and it won’t hurt you lot to loosen up a bit. Otherwise we may as well join the old fogies out there,” said Bakura as he pushed the CEO out of the way.

“Come on, Seto. It’s a party, do it for me,” said Yugi putting on the puppy dog eyes. Kaiba melted and leaned down for a kiss, which Yugi gave him. The rest of the room wolf whistled until they stopped.

Things progressed a bit after that. And someone put some music on. Soon the Empress was dancing with the King. The little pirate was dancing with a butterfly. Morticia found herself in the arms of a monk. The ninja and his shadow the gangster danced. Yami aimed straight for his light. The princess danced with the caveman and the Viking stood next to a disgruntled slave.

“I thought you guaranteed the Pharaoh would look at no one but me.”

“He has, for most of the evening. Here have another drink, things should liven up now.”

Malik let Bakura pour some more liquid into his punch cup and was soon sipping from it. Then finishing it in a gulp.

Bakura moved on, Yugi and Yami had stopped dancing and were watching the others. Bakura sidled up to Yugi, “Let me top you up?”

Yugi let him without even noticing. He too was sipping then gulping the drink down. Bakura moved on. The Princess was next, then butterfly, the Empress, the gangster and finally the monk.

Bakura made sure he was taking up Yugi’s attention, when Malik made his move on the Pharaoh after taking another cup from Bakura to give to him.

“Yami, are you thirsty?”

“I guess,” blinked Yami as he realized it was the closest he had been to Malik all night.

He sipped and then gulped down his drink. Malik moved off, making sure that the Pharaoh saw where he was disappearing to. Yami saw that everyone else was occupied and he was feeling very warm all of a sudden. Very warm. He went out the same door as Malik.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Yami found himself in a corridor with lots of doors. Only one was slight ajar. He opened it and found a single lamp highlighting a figure on the bed. There sat Malik, looking very seductive.

“My Pharaoh, I am your slave,” said Malik.

“To do with as I wish?”

“Of course, my master.”

Yami smiled, “Then dance for me.”

Malik got to his feet and began a slow dance around the Pharaoh. He smiled when he saw the tent in the Pharaoh’s kilt. 

He slowly began to strip, starting with the cloak and followed by his loincloth. Yami hurriedly stripped off his cloak and kilt, displaying his hungry erection.

Malik leapt for the bed, closely followed by Yami, rolling him on his back and straddling him over the stomach. 

“To do with as I wish… And I wish to fuck you senseless, Malik.”

“Oh yes please Master, yes please.”

Yami leaned down and covered his mouth with his own, pushing it open to insert his tongue, thrusting in and out in imitation of things to come. Malik’s hands fisted the covers beneath him, especially with Yami’s buttocks caressing his own erection. The Pharaoh’s own rubbing against his belly.

Yami pulled back and stuck his fingers into Malik’s mouth. Malik licked and sucked on them, before leaving enough saliva on them to Yami’s liking. Then he moved his body downward, pushing Malik’s knees apart as he did so, and then making him lift them so he could get access to his goal. Malik lay with his legs in the air bent at the knees, as Yami inserted a finger inside him and slowly pushed it in and out, circling, stretching. Another finger joined the first, scissoring, caressing, getting him ready. A third soon joined its friends, as Malik pushed back on them until Yami brushed over that one spot that forced Malik to arch his back and cry out.

“Oh Gods Yami, hurry, I want you, I want more!”

Yami laughed, “I’ve definitely got more, my slave. Much more.” And he pushed his way inside the former tomb keeper. 

Malik hissed so Yami stopped to let him adjust. But once he felt the other relax he began to move setting an even pace, but not holding much back. Malik’s legs wrapped around him, one foot nudging at Yami’s backside as he pumped in and out, his arms grabbing onto Yami’s shoulders.

“Harder, harder,” demanded Malik and Yami obliged. 

Thrusting deeper and faster, a hand reached for Malik’s cock and fisted it in rhythm with his movements. The Pharaoh’s touch was too much, and Malik came with a cry and spurted all over Yami’s stomach, clenching his anus, making Yami scream out his own release inside Malik. He continued to pump a few more times before coming to rest over the other.

Malik panted under Yami. “That’s just the beginning my slave. I hope you are up to it.”

“Oh don’t worry my Pharaoh; I’ll be up to anything you want.”

Yami smiled and withdrew, collapsing beside his bedmate.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another room another couple was going through much the same motions only at a slower pace. 

“Am I doing it right, Mai?”

“Oh little one for a first timer you are doing just great. But if you ever tell anyone about this you are dead meat.”

“Yes Mai,” he said as he slowly thrust into the much older woman. “Besides Big brother would kill me.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh Marik, harder, more, Marik, Marik, Marik, harder, harder, harder, more, more, more,” cried out Tèa as he took her from behind as she held onto the desk she was bent over.

“Demanding… little… bitch… aren’t… you,” he managed as he thrust into her harder and faster.

“Yes, yes, yes.” 

He continued to thrust. “Noisy… too.”

“Argh, argh, arghhhhh.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Shit, what the hell was in that drink,” asked Tristan as he lay over the table on his back as Otogi thrust into him, fisting his cock which stood up before him.

“Don’t care, like being on this side for once.”

The table was rocking with their movements, but Otogi grabbed his lover’s hips and held onto him as he took some harder thrusts from his standing position, before moving his hand to the unattended penis in front of him.

“Maybe we should find out, so we can do this again.”

“Later babe.” And he continued his lovemaking.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well Empress, it took long enough to get you out of that dress, I’m glad to see that it was well worth it.”

“And you my King, didn’t think I’d be here with you. Doggy style too.”

“Ha, now you know why they all use that for me. Are you my bitch tonight?”

“Right now I am, harder Joey boy, fuck me, fuck me hard.”

“I love it when you talk dirty Empress.”

Joey thrust into Pegasus on the floor of a bathroom somewhere in the house.

“Then fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. Screw me hard, screw me fast. Push that cock, deep into me. Fist my cock and squeeze it dry.”

“Oh Gods,” cried Joey as he did just that.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba lay on his back on his bed, his hands fisting on the bed as he watched the smaller man ride his cock.

Neither was making much sound apart from grunts, groans and moans. Kaiba was sweaty, so was the one above him, his white hair flying as he rose and fell as if he were riding a stallion. Of course Kaiba would say that he was.

But even as he let the other ride him hard, he was purposely trying to stay quite in case his real lover turned up to see where he was. Then he would be in trouble. Because he loved Yugi, even if he were cheating on him with Ryou.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I shouldn’t be doing this,” whispered Yugi as his mouth was suddenly taken again by the man sitting in front of him.

“Forget it sweet one, I planned it all this way. Believe me, your other half, no, you’re other halves, will both be too occupied to care. I put an aphrodisiac in that drink I took around. I’m sure everyone has someone to keep them company tonight. The fun will come later when some of them realize just who they slept with. The only two I’m sure of are me and you, and Malik and Yami. Malik was in on it with me, so I got him what he wanted. Now move a little there, sweet one, so I can get a little leverage to pleasure you some more.”

“You are evil Bakura,” said Yugi rising up from his seated position on Bakura’s cock.

“So I’m told,” answered Bakura as he bit at Yugi’s nipples as he helped him bounce up and down on him as they knelt on the bed of an empty room they found.

“Argh this is no good, stop, baby, let’s try something else.” He lifted Yugi from him and moved him to the edge of the bed, leaving Yugi kneeling on the bed; he got on the floor and stood behind him as he reentered the smaller man. His hands slid up and down Yugi’s body, moving his neck so he could nip at it, or tweak his nipples as he thrust harder and harder into the small duelist.

“Oh better, much better. You are going to love this night of sin, baby.”

And he grabbed Yugi’s neglected cock, to fist it in time with his thrusts.

“Oh yeah, we’ve got all night. All of us have got all night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami and Malik awoke with the dawn, despite a little fogginess in their brains, they both realized that they had morning hard ons and moved to take care of them in a sixty nine position.

Later with a mouth tasting of come, Malik asked, “Can we be a couple, Master.”

“I like the sound of that Malik,” answered Yami licking his own lips. “Let’s go to your place huh?”

“Sure, I think the party’s over.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh shit, oh gods, oh my,” he muttered as he grabbed his clothes and tried to cover the erection between his legs. He looked at the sleeping woman in the bed before him.

“Gods, if Seto finds out what I did…. I’m dead.” He rushed out, leaving Mai to wake up alone, but with a sneaky smile on her face.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh come on Marik, come out of there. I want some more, come on Marik. Fuck me some more.”

“And I thought I was the crazy one,” said Marik from the relative safety of the bathroom. He couldn’t believe she still wanted him to fuck her after all the hours and many different positions they had tried that night.

He had a terrible headache and he was sure his cock would not have any interest in anyone for a long time to come.

He pulled on his habit and made for the other door not even noticing the couple still coupling on the bed. He just wanted out of there.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Shit, who was that,” said Kaiba as he stopped thrusting into Ryou. “It wasn’t Yugi was it?”

“Oh shut up Kaiba, we’ve been at it most of the night. I’m sure he’s been with someone else judging by the noises I heard most of the night. I think everyone was at it. Now get on with it and fuck me so I can get home.”

Kaiba began to move again, much to Ryou’s satisfaction.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I think we broke the table,” said Otogi from his position on the floor cuddled up to Tristan. 

“Ya think we should get out of here?”

“Yep.”

“Okay. Love you,” Tristan said as he kissed his lover.

“Love you too, let’s go home, the table at home is fixed to the floor.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A scream pierced the building.

“Gods Joey, you scream like a girl.”

He screamed again. “I slept with you… you.”

“Maximillion Pegasus, that’s me.”

He screamed again, grabbed as much of his costume from the bathroom floor as he could and he raced from the room.

Pegasus laughed from the bathtub where they had awoken a few minutes ago, Joey on top of the naked white haired man.

He found a glass from somewhere and a bottle and gave a toast. “Great party, Kaiba. Good fucking, Joey.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi woke up lying on top of Bakura, “What was that?”

“Sounded like Joey screaming.”

Yugi leaned up and looked down at his lover for the night, “You don’t think something’s wrong do you?”

“Nah, I think he just got a fright about who he woke up with.”

“You know?”

“I think it was Pegasus.”

Yugi laughed. “Oh my.” Then he looked worried.

“Oh don’t worry; I know who he slept with.”

“You do?”

“Yep. My light still has a link with me.”

“Oh. Do you think he knows I slept with you?”

“No, Ryou wouldn’t tell on you. But what does it matter? It was just for tonight, wasn’t it?”

“Sorry Bakura, it was a lot of fun, but I love Seto.”

“That’s okay. Love is not on my agenda. But you are a sweet ride, Yugi. Anytime you get bored with Rich boy, I’ll be more than happy to give you a good time. How about one for the road,” he said flipping Yugi onto his back and pushing his legs apart.

“One for the road, I think I fucked with you more in one night than I do with Kaiba for a week.”

“Had to make it last,” said Bakura as he lifted Yugi’s legs onto his shoulders and thrust into him in one hard stroke.

“Oh it will last, but can you?” said Yugi evilly as he thrust back at Bakura. The evil yami laughed as he began to move harder.

“We’ll just have to see, won’t we…?”

THE END


End file.
